Springs amber
by Willa Lightdale
Summary: Clary has a secret eating her up from inside. Jace is an easy going teen. What happens when their worlds collide? FIRST FANFIC, I suck at summaries inside will be better.


She woke with a start. Not again... She got up quickly causing her red hair to whiplash and proceeded towards the bathroom. For her next trick she bent over and lost her dinner. Once she felt a little better she splashed water on her face and stared at her reflection. Her green eyes seemed haunted, her face even paler than usual, which was quiet pale indeed-causing her freckles to stand out. Clarissa fray was dead. Dead.

Though she was standing in her bathroom, breathing-she was dead. He didn't love her. Not even a little bit. What hurt the most was she loved him so much so terribly much that it hurt. His happy laugh, his silky hair, his goofy smile, his annoying smirk. Every single part of him was dear to her. She was numb. Existing not living.

Her nightmares. Just got worse. She would wake up each time only to hate herself more than before. Tonight it had killed her. Again. It had reached out and wrapped her in tendrils of darkness, of terror and of guilt. It's claws raking her body causing agony. Then it had turned and for the first time she had even got a glimpse of the face. Strong jawline, roman nose and beautiful lips.

"Cla-ary" her mothers clear singsong voice broke her out of her reverie. She turned around and shuffled out of the room. On reaching the kitchen she saw her mother moving about energetically as if it were not 6 in the morning. "Oh love, there you are. Better eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She said gesturing towards a stack of pancakes with syrup dripping down from the sides. Jocelyn fray had a sweet tooth. Much like her daughter she had red hair(a few shades darker than clary) and two green orbs in her delicately sculpted face. Clary always envied her mothers willowy frame and curly eyelashes. Oh! And how about the fact that her mother was a wonderful artist. Or how even at this age she managed to charm every man she met. OR should we talk about how-

Her thoughts were interrupted yet again by the harsh ringing of the doorbell. Knowing it indicated the arrival of her ride she went up in her room to get ready. "Here we go again" she thought. It was the same. Everyday. Pretending you were normal. Pretending that everything was fine even if the shards of memories tore at your heart. Pretending you were happy. Pretending that you actually gave a fuck. Disgusted clary pulled on some dark skinny jeans and a green hoodie with high topped converse. Not bothering with makeup she just pulled her hair into a loose bun, grabbed her bag and started down the stairs.

On reaching her ride(which was nice cuz damn, the frays were rich) she was surprised with the appearance of her boyfriend. He was the best looking guy at school. Sexy body, sharp features and a cocky, arrogant exterior. But with all that going on in clary's life she didn't have much time to appreciate him and she felt sorry for that. He really was something that should be appreciated. She neared him and raised on her toes brushing her lips against his and feeling delicious tingles make their way through her body. He raised his scarred, slender hand to cup her cheek and deepened the kiss parting her lips with his. In that moment clary didn't care that they were standing in the middle of the street, didn't care who was watching she kissed him with all she had got. When she pulled back they both were breathing heavily. "Hey beautiful" he said in a husky voice. She pulled all the way back and gave a tight lipped smile. "Hello William."

JACE POV

I stared out of the window watching the leaves blow across the asphalt. For once in a long time I felt at peace. I didn't even know why. Maybe it was the sweet voice of my mothers song resonating through the house. Or maybe it was the lull of autumn. The beauty of the season had always fascinated me. I was staring at an auburn coloured leaf when I noticed the car in the driveway. My fathers car. I knew mother was aware of my fathers presence as her singing had ceased. Cutting her sweet clear notes was her terrified scream.

My first thought was that he had hit her. He had been a little stressed lately.

"I swear if he lays a hand on her..." I burst into the room expecting the worst. What I found instead was my mothers tongue inside my dad's mouth. Wow. I could have lived without seeing that. I swear to God they have permanently warped my brain. What is wrong with my parents? They are completely sex crazed. _I _am supposed to be the teenager. But am I getting any action?

That would be a big N-O. With my golden locks, my amber eyes ,toned body, angelic face and cocky attitude I could get any girl, but my parents taught me better.

To alert my distracted parents of my presence I cleared my throat. Now why did I do that? I could have left unnoticed. I am so terribly stupid. It was too late now though as I could see my fathers intense blue eyes and my mothers innocent grey ones boring holes into me. I was having a hard time deciding whose face was more red. Mine or theirs. Hmmm... I think mom blush is a shade or so darker than mine. Go mom! My father broke the intensely awkward silence by saying,"hello jace."

HELLO JACE! Seriously. That's all he had to say? I raise my eyebrows but don't reply. My mother covers up for me."what are you doing here honey? I thought you were going to listen to 'loud music and work out to prevent you angst ridden teen from making an appearance'. She said, quoting me. I smirked. " did you and dad start" here I gestured expansively with my hands " on that account. Because mom in case you haven't noticed I'm not completely honest all the time." Now both my parents had gone beet red. "Enough. Jace go back to your room. We'll call you when dinner is ready." My father commanded in his do-what-I- tell-you-young-man voice. I shrugged and headed towards my private sanctuary, slightly smiling. Noticed how he said 'we'? A vibration in my pocket alerted me of an an incoming call and looking at the caller Id changed my smirk into a worried frown. I flipped my phone open." Did u get it?"


End file.
